The Dark Side of the Moon
by Confusedchick
Summary: There's a new demon slayer, but an old friend trying to kill Naruku. Why? Plain and simple revenge. He took away somethin extremely precious to this human. Now Rin's life has definetly changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there..again..Disclaimer: I don't in any way own the Inuyasha characters..trust me I've studied..I don't. Legally and truthfully they belong to the famous Rumiko Takahashi! (she rocks right?)

_**The Dark Side of the Moon**_

**Chapter 1**

The darkness crept upon the old cave, small water droplets could be heard from a distance. There sat a young lady in her early thirties. She looked worn and torn. Like she had cried everyday of her life, but she hid it with a strong and powerful look. She kept her eyes on something across from her on the cave wall. She had long black hair that reached the end of her bossom. She had stone cold blue eyes with small wrinkles and bags under her eyes. Her skin was as soft as a baby's bottom. A tear streaked down her face slowly. She heard a footstep coming from afar. She quickly wiped the tear away and wrapped her hair in a tight, yet messy bun. A small green creature entered the cave where she now stood.

"The time has come." The creature stated.

"Yes, it has. Have you informed the creature of my arrival?" She questioned coldly with no emtion in her voice.

"Yes, Mi Queen." The green thing answered. She gave him a look of curosity.

"Why...wh.." She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Why do you call me that?"

"I am deeply sorry." It said.

"Just lead the way." She said and with that the creature was starlted by her demanding voice, so it lead the way. They reached a small forest with a large clearing.

"This is where he shall meet you. Sorry for any trouble I've caused." The creature said stuttering then ran as fast as it could to safety. She heard large footsteps coming her way. She wielded her weapon and stood in fighting stance.

"May you be with me, my husband." She felt a small tingle enter her body, then everything rushed in at once. She titled her head back and closed her eyes. The demon walked up, but not too close, knowing that he would probably slay this puny human. 'She's got nothing aganist me.' She lifted her head back to it's normal position and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes shown of an amber glow, as she glared at the demon.

"Are you Rin-chan? The greatest demon slayer legend." The demon asked.

"Never changed my name, now did I?" She said and smiled an evil smirk.

"Let's get this over with." The large demon said. He swung his large fist at her and she easily dodged it. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' The demon thought and made another and another try at her. Still not setting a hair out of place. Then quickly she swung her sword and sliced his arm off. She smirked then continued to give him a cold look. 'Those eyes kill me!' He thought again and moved in for another try and failed. She grabbed his finger, large enough for her whole body, and started to climb up his hand. He tried shaking her off but she just kept climbing. She reached his head and lost balance and dropped to the neck. Holding on for dear life as he shook her fircely. She grabbed her sword and stabbed him in the chest missing his heart, because of the shaking.

"Shit." She mumbled. He finally shook her hard enough she went flying into a bush. She got up and dusted off and felt the blood escape her lip. Her face grew angier and paler. This time when she opened her mouth fangs of a demon were there. She ran towards him and scratched him in the side, but he once again picked her up by the legs and threw her down. Now she was on her back, trying to get up. She propped up on her elbows, feeling her hair that tickled her elbow. Her rubberband had been popped and her hair was free. He came closer and closer to her, she just watched him, knowing his next move. Just as he was about to make it, Rin ran to her sword and stabbed him in the heart. Then she heard a familair shout.

"PURIFY!" Then there was a arrow that flew past her head and straight into the demon killing the demon instantly.

"I could have handled it." Rin growled as the tingle left her body. Her eyes suddenly blue again after blinking.

"Yeah well it was taking long enough." Kagome said as she walked with Rin.

"I was pacing myself." Rin whispered.

"Yeah whatever." Kagome said and laughed.

"Suki misses you very much. When are you going to come see her?" Kagome asked.

"I dont know. I'm just not healed yet. It's taking me a while." Rin said quietly.

"You know it's hard living without a father. Specially dealing with death, but she's losing her mother now. She has no else. Rin you can't keep living like this. Please come see your daughter. She needs you." Kagome said and walked off towards her village, her life. ' Easy for you to say you still have your love and children. What do I have, but a sad daughter.' Rin thought as walked back to the cave.

"I'm back." She said under her breath. Then she blew a kiss at a picture on the wall.

"Hi, my love. I'm glad your here. I fought another demon today. With you right by my side." Then a tear stained her skin.

"I miss you so right now. We will meet again in Heaven, Sesshoumaru." The picture showed Sesshoumaru giving off a handsome smirk with long silver hair. He had elf ears and markings on his face. Those are what made him beautiful.

_**Hey hey! It's me again. I decided to make another story. I'm actually quite proud of this story, it's my best long term story ever :) (even though it's my second one) I finally finished it on paper..but typing is another story.. It took me a good month to do this story so please..love it! Oh and please please please review. I do accept flames or watever. They rock to me... Anywayz..**_

_**DUCES!**_

_**U rock cuz I rock, Krazy in Luv**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tears stained her cheek once again. 'I will not cry again!' She scearmed in her head. She quickly wiped away her tears. 'Oh how I miss you, Sesshoumaru.' "It is my time to rest another restless night without you." She said and slowly peeled off her clothes while letting tears stream down her beautiful face. She got under his furr robe and layed there and drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

_Dream_

_"Oh, I love you, Sesshoumaru!" Rin said wrapped in his arms. She smiled so brightly, as he had his small smirk. She was wearing a pretty pink kimono with a daisy in her hair. She was 21 at this time and was happier than ever. _

_"I love you too, my love." He kissed her gently and swung her around. She giggled and smiled._

_"You do not have much time with me, you have a meeting correct?" Rin asked running her hands through his silver locks. He growled under his breath._

_"Yes, but I would rather be with you." He said. He gently cupped her cheek and kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed._

_"Oh Sesshoumaru..."He kissed her gently with all the passion in the world.They had to often meet in the forest out of eyeshot. If they were ever caught they would raise hell through the castle. They had been sneaking around for about a year. They talked most of the short time they had that day. She told him of the strange man that flirted with her. He was furious. _

_"These are the time when I wish I could take you as my wife." He growled. She smiled and giggled. _

_"You know it's aganist the rules, but you know I am for no one but you." She said. They both laid in the grass on a blanket. They had a beautiful picnic. He kissed her again, then moved to her neck. _

_"They are trying to get me to marry Kagura..." Sesshoumaru whispered. Rin stiffened then gently pushed him off of her. _

_"Your ok with this?" She said almost crying. _

_"I have no choice, but to, or death will come upon me.."_

_End of Dream_

She shot up from her sleep panting and sweating. She was crying now.

"Oh Sesshoumaru..." She whispered to herself. Anger filled her up quickly. She got up and pulled on her fighting outfit. It was a purple and black full body suit. It fit her curves perfectly. She had double D breast and a round bottom. She let her hair down and let her bangs hide her eyes. She grabbed the shealth with her sword and put it around her waist. She put on her gloves that had been made of purple leather. She put on her boots that had a streak of purple through them, dominatly black. She popped her knuckles and strectched her neck. She slid on her wedding ring and slowly walked out of the cave. It was raining and very dark.

"Strength comes with the size of the heart. For I am..." She growled and tilted her head back and felt the tingle, then blinked and looked up. There were her new amber eyes.

"The Dark Side of the Moon." Her voice was deep, like a man's now. Then she growled softly and started to walk into the forest. The rain became a little harder, nothing to sweat over. She walked for about 30 minutes till she heard a demon roar in the distance. She gave an evil smirk and wielded her weapon and began to run towards the sound. She came upon a giant, about, about 12 feet tall. It was huge, it had huge musceles and 6 arms. Also 6 eyes and all of them green. 'This will do.' Rin thought and stood in fighting stance. The demon swung one of his swords at her, dodged it and tried to slice it in half, but it grabbed her sword and knocked her down. She pulled herself off the ground quickly and got back in fighting stance. The demon threw her sword not far from where they were fighting. It growled and punched her in the face. She wiped the blood off her lip and glared at it. She tried to kick it, but it grabbed her foot and swung her around. It threw her down like she was nothing. She had bruised her side, badly. She slowly got up and pushed her back down. She tried once again and kicked her in the mouth. Her vision was blurred and the extra heavy rain didn't help. She spit out some blood and then the fangs shown.

"You will pay." She whispered as she slid her sword into her shealth. She stood up slowly grabbing it's coming fist and pushing him back. She walked up behind him and pulled his long hair. This made him scearm and growl.

"Your currency..." The demon's eyes grew wide hearing the young human's voice go deep.

"Your life." She said and pulled out her sword. She sliced his head off. She stood there panting heavily. She blinked, her eyes became blue again. She scearmed for the sight infront of her. First she just saw the demon and his head detached, but then she saw Sesshoumaru's head replaced with the demon's. She scearmed and cried. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She cried in her hands. She felt weak and she was losing blood quickly.

"Oh Sesshoumaru..." were her last words till darkness fell upon her and she fell on the ground all the way.

_**Hey hey! This chapter took the shortest to type but the longest to upload cause I've been so lazy.. :( anywayz this story took so long to edit and I think it still needs some editing so we'll see I guess. So I'm going to start working on my next fan fic soon, after I finish typing this fic (which might be a while) so till then...thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**u rock cuz i rock**_

_**DUCES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Is that Rin I smell?' Inuyasha asked himself. He had been walking, because Kagome called him insensitive and he wanted to know what he could do. He then smelt Rin and smelt blood.

"Oh God." He whispered and ran through the forest quickly and found Rin lying there in a puddle of rain and blood.

"What happened, Rin?" He asked quietly then slowly picked her up gently and carried her back to the village.

_Dream_

_"How long are you going to ignore and avoid me?" Sesshoumaru asked. He leaped from the tree he was in and stood infront of Rin. Rin almost jumped out of her skin._

_"Excuse me, Lord."She said trying to get passed him. She figured the best way for him to marry Kagura was if they were to stay away from each other. _

_"Rin.." He growled and grabbed her wrist._

_"Please talk to me. This Sesshoumaru never begs." He pleaded. A tear streaked her face._

_"It's nothing to talk about, Lord." Rin said._

_"Rin, please, talk to me like you usually do. Please don't be mad, because I have to marry Kagura!" Sesshoumaru yelled._

_"I knew it was coming sooner or later. I should have known. It's only fit that a Lo-" She was cut off by his soft lips. They kissed passionately. She let tears slid down her cheek as Sesshoumaru left her lips and kissed her tears away._

_"Rin, this Sesshoumaru wishes not to marry that witch. He wishes to marry you, although I cannot I will still love you and you only." Sesshoumaru whispered and Rin sighed._

_"I guess I'm stuck being the pregnant mistress." She said still crying a little. Sesshoumaru stiffened and looked into her eyes to see if it was a joke._

_"Your...your.." Sesshoumaru tried but Rin finished his question and answered it. _

_"Pregnant? Yeah. Missed my moon cycle and I have been feeling morning sickness for a while." She said calmly then smiled._

_"You should get started on mating with Kagura, so ya'll can start the kingdom together-" Rin was once again cut off by his lips. This time excitment and joy was in the kiss. He smiled the brightest she had ever seen, which wasn't much._

_"Rin...forget Kag...whatever! Your carrying my pup! That's all that matters." He looked like an excited baby that was about to get his favorite candy._

_"I shall have to move you in." He stated._

_"What? I can't.."_

_"Yes you can and you will."_

End of Dream

She woke up in a hut half naked. She looked around and tried to get up but pain shot through her side.

"Shit." She whispered.

"Aw child. Ye finally up. Ye had us scared for a moment." Kaede smiled.

"Drink this while I get Kagome." She handed her a flask. 'God this stinks.' She said and wrinkled her nose to it. She had a horrible headache, so she drunk it it quickly and sat the flask next to the futon she lay on. Shortly after Kagome ran in.

"Rin! We were so worried about you!" She squealed. Rin held her head and ears.

"Kagome...how did I get here?" She whispered.

"Inuyasha saw you in the forest bleeding and brought you here. We cleaned up most of your wounds and you just drunk the pain reliever. You should relax for a few days." Kagome said polietly and smiled brightly. Rin put on a very small smile.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OUT IN THE FOREST IN THE DARK FIGHTING AND BLEEDING!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"I just felt like fighting that's all." Rin whispered.

"I want you to be careful you hear me. You got seriously hurt out there. Um... Can I ask you something?" She said as her voice entered a whisper.

"Yeah." Rin replied and got comfortable on the futon.

"Do you have control over you body at night?" Kagome asked whispering. Rin snickered. Kagome looked into Rin's cold blue eyes.

"Not really." Rin said simply. Kagome was completely confused.

"What do you mean? Has a demon took over you?" Kagome asked getting closer to her.

"You could say that. You see, Kagome, Sesshoumaru is still in my heart. His powers and spirit goes to his mate and wife." She whispered. Kagome's eyes were huge saucers when she finished.

"You mean...What about Kagura!? I thought was his wife and mate! I know he took you as a mate too, but I thought..."

"He never took Kagura as a mate nor wife. We got married in a small garden with Kaede as the pastor." Rin cut off Kagome to say. Kagome was letting everything soak in.

"So your saying that Sesshoumaru's spirit still lives with you so he takes over your body at night?" Kagome said with a very quiet voice.

"Well everytime I'm about to fight a demon." Rin said.

"So how did Sesshoumaru die?" Kagome asked. Rin sut her eyes quickly and held her ears.

"NOOOOOOO!" Memories him come flooding back.

_**Hey hey! I finally typed this chapter..took me shorter than I thought :) yay me no more lazy (for now) You will love me..anywayz Just incase someone happened to wonder this is not a continuation of Your Inadequate World. Just to clear that up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review for me :D nothing left to say but...**_

_**u rock cuz i rock**_

_**Duces!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dream

_Rin's belly was about 5 months now. She wobbled around the castle smiling, while everyone frowned at her. Kagura absoluetly hated the girl. 'She would have Sesshoumaru's child before I could! He won't even touch me!' Kagura thought as she brushed passed her._

_"Ow." Rin whispered. She walked into Sesshoumaru's room for one of the servants had told her to come._

_"My love." He smiled briefly._

_"Come sit and close the door behind you." He demanded lightly. She did as she was told and smiled. She cupped his cheek and he kissed her softly._

_"I am needed to mate Kagura." Sesshoumaru said. Rin took a deep breath._

_"I cannot live here then, Sesshoumaru. I shall pack my things." Rin said as she tried to get up. Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her wrists. _

_"Rin...please...I need you here. I need you to stay with me. I am nothing without you." Sesshoumaru said and pulled her into an embrace._

_"I know it is required, but I am your wife Sesshoumaru! Doesn't that mean anything." She whispered._

_"It does. So you know that this night with Kagome means nothing." Sesshoumaru whispered and rubbed her belly. Rin snatched away. _

_"I swear, Sesshoumaru, if you sleep with her, I will leave. Without looking back." Rin said under her breath aloud enough for him to hear. She ran out his room and closed the door. He stood shock for a minute then growled. 'What am I going to do?' He thought. He punched the pillow hard and growled louder. Kagura bust into his room._

_"What is it, my lord?" She asked frantically. Sesshoumaru did not want her to come through the door. He wanted Rin to come back and lay in his arms. She slowly closed the door behind her and smiled evily. _

_"Is it anything I can help with?" She said huskily. Sesshoumaru was annoyed. _

_"No, wench. Get out!" He demanded. Kagura looked extremely hurt. _

_"Come on, Sesshoumaru, why don't you make love with me! It is required. I shall become your mate." She said and reached out for his cheek. He grabbed her hand and threw it back. _

_"Dont touch me, wench." He yelled. She climbed on top of him and whispered in his ear, _

_"You will love me, more than that whore."_

End of Dream

Rin ran out of the hut scearming.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Sesshoumaru!" She cried out and fell to her knees, the world was spinning around her as she looked around at the villagers.

"NOOOO! STOP!" She screamed and screamed and cried her heart out.

"Don't leave me!" Kagome ran up to her, but stayed back. 'I'm not gone.' Rin heard a voice in her head. She looked around frantically. 'Rin I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.' She heard the voice again. She froze and grew pale.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered. The villagers began to gossip and wonder. 'Do not worry I am here. I am always here.' The voice said.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" She yelled. The voice was gone.

"No...No Sesshoumaru..." She whispered and cried in her hands.

"She's going to be just fine! Don't worry. We'll just be leaving now..." Kagome said nervously and got Inuyasha to pick Rin up and take her in the hut.

"Rin, what happened? You just dozed off into space then started to scream."

"He's talking to me...He was talking to me in my head. He was saying that...he was...always here..." She said as a tear streaked her cheek. Kagome started to rub her back.

"I don't think Rin--"

"I just want some alone time." Rin had cut off Kagome and stood up and walked out of the hut next to a tree. Tears softly caressed her cheek. She looked up and saw a little girl walk over to her. She had long silver hair with blue eyes and little ears on top of her head.

"Suki.." Rin whispered.

"Mommy!" She squealed and hugged her mother tightly.

"Aw..." Rin said and pulling away a little and started to rub the bruise.

"Mom, what happened right there?" Suki asked quietly.

"A demon hurt me, but I killed him." Rin said and craddled her baby girl in her arms.

"Are you okay, mommy? Because Auntie Kagome said that you were sick and that's why you couldn't come to see me." Suki asked curled up to her mother's chest. Rin cried a little more.

"Sweetie, I just wasn't over your daddy's death. It took me longer to cope with it." She said through her tears.

"Oh, Mommy, please just come stay with us so we can cope togther! I miss you!" Suki said and then began to cry.

"Suki, I have to heal." She said quietly.

"Can we heal together. I don't want to live alone anymore.I wanna live with you." Suki said through her tears.

"Ok, I'll ask Kagome if I can stay here ok?" Rin said and smiled. Suki's face brightened.

"OKAY!!!!" She hugged her mother closer.

"Come on let's ask together." Rin smiled, stood up, picked up Suki and walked toward the hut.

"Auntie Kagome! Auntie Kagome!" Suki squealed.

"Yes, Suki?" She said from her cooking pot.

"Mommy has something to ask you! Mommy ask her!" Suki squealed. Rin giggled and kissed Suki on the cheek.

**Hey hey once again. Sorry for the long update. So much going on I'm taking CRCT testing this week and will be done next week! YAY ME! math part was quite easy. I hope you loved my story was once again..hopefully. I am going to start a new one soon hopefully after I finish this one. I actually was going to type this one yesterday put some chick was tryin to claim my man..had to put her in check..ANYWAYZ! Please please review :) nothing left to say but...**

**u rock cuz i rock, Krazy in Luv**

**DUCES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it..except the adorable Suki!!!!!!!!! and Jeff...and all the lovely kids...and Jeff...**

"Well Kagome you know I'm going through some stuff right now, but I want to be with my daughter. So I was wondering if I could stay here." Rin said smiling. Kagome's face brighten just the same as Suki's did.

"Of course, Rin!" Kagome said squealed. Inuyasha walked in.

"Of course what?" He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." She said concentrating on the pot once again.

"I said I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome dropped the mixing spoon.

"Don't you dare yell at me you insensitive jerk!" She yelled.

"Here they go again. This happens all the time." Suki whispered.

"Me and Shiori bet on how long they stay mad at each other." Suki continued.

"I give it an hour." Rin whispered.

"2, she's going to sit him." Suki whispered then they heard,

"SIT!!!!!!!!." then a thud. The mother and daughter giggled and walked in the back room. They suddenly walked out after seeing the sight they saw.

"You never saw that. You'll learn when you get older." Rin quickly said and zoomed out of the door with her daughter on her hip.

"Wait! You didn't see anything!" Sango yelled with a sheet around her naked body. Later that night Kagome and Rin were talking and catching up.

"He just shoved the ring in your face?!?!" Rin squealed and laughed. Kagome giggled.

"I had to admit it was cute, but he can be very frustrating." Kagome explained.

"But you forgive him everytime, ya'll are definetly in love." Rin said.

"Yeah, and Sango just started on her 4th child today. Miroku says he wants 25 children!" Kagome said and burst out laughing. Rin soon joined her.

"Wow...tell her I said good luck!" She said and laughed some more.

"So why exactly are you fighting demons now?" Kagome asked hesitantly and scooted back just incase she ran out again.

"Not sure yet." Rin said calmly. Kagome was once again confused.

"Why?" She said.

"Sesshoumaru's idea." Rin said.

"What did he do to you?" Kagome asked then Inuyasha walked in. Kagome rolled her eyes once more.

"Kagome, I'm tired of fighting!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome looked confused. He dropped down on his knees infront of her and yelled,

"Forgive me!" He yelled and grabbed Kagome's knees. His eyes were shut and he looked scared.

"Ok." She said and smiled. He opened one eye, then both.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah really?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. Inuyasha got up and scooped her up and ran off. Rin giggled and sighed. She went to Suki's room and stared for a minute. 'She looks just like him...' She thought then a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and went up to Suki's futon. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She decided to go for a walk in the lonely night. She threw on her kimono and went. About half way through her walk she heard some noises in the bushes. She didn't have her sword with her but she could handle herself, although her huge bruise might come as a problem.

"Who goes there?" Rin asked hesitantly. There was a silence. She stood in fighting stance for a while till she got annoyed.

"Come on demon fight me!" She demanded. She slowl stepped toward the bush. She reached for it then...

"AWWWWWWW!!!!" The male human screamed.

"AWWWWWWW!!!!" Rin screamed.

"Why are you screaming!!!!!" The human asked.

"Because your screaming!!!!" Rin replied.

"Well you scared me!!!!" He screamed.

"Well I'm sorry!!!!!" Rin said.

"Ok!!! So...can we stop screaming?!?!?!" He asked.

"Yeah." Rin said without screaming this time. They stood quiet for a while in silence.

"Name's Jeff." He said and stuck out his hand out. Rin looked down at it in confusion.

"Ok." She simply replied.

"What's yours?" He said smiling.

"Rin. Why?" She said codly.

"It's common curosity to know a pretty women's name." He said. She blushed, no one had called her beautiful since... She kept that thouhgt out of her head.

"I'm actually lost. I was reporting on a Kagome Higurashi gone missing. Her family say she's just very ill, but we thought there was more. I stumbled upon the well here and fell in. Now I have no clue where I am. Your the first person I've seen in hours." He explained.

"Kagome...she is not ill, strange man." She said with the strangest look on her face.

"You know, Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes she is very popular around here. She's married and has kids and everything. Man you sure are late.." She said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Can you take me to her?" He asked.

"Whatever, I live there anyway." She said plainly and kept walking. The strange man, Jeff, stumbled behind. They finally reached the village and she dismissed himto Kagome.

"God he's annoying." She whispered to her and went to check on Suki again.

"So your the infamous Kagome?!?!?!" Jeff asked suprised. Kagome sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.' She thought to herself.

"Mommy you miss daddy alot huh?" Suki said under a whisper as Rin tucked her in again.

"Yes I do, don't you?" She asked.

"Very much!" Suki said and kissed Rin on the cheek.

Peeks from behind table Hi there...don't kill me..or hurt..or hate me..I'm so sorry! High school has been so busy so all I've been able to post are one shots! I never have time to type my long stories. I actually have another one after this one, but I can't even type this one! But I'm going to try my best. I probably won't be able to post till after janurary cuz swim teams a bitch! Goodness..sorry if you didn't like this chapter but trust me this story gets better..I just gotta update..

Love Life Please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga and you don't own my orange...got it? Good :p**

"So you have a daughter?" The strange man asked standing in the living room area of the hut when Rin walked in.

"Yes, why?" She asked out of curosity.

"Just wondering, but she's kinda..."

"She's half demon." She said plainly.

"There are demons here????" Jeff asked confused.

"Yes, I married one and so did Kagome. Well actually she married a half demon." Rin explained coldly.

"Oh wow. So your married?" He asked fidgeting with his odd clothes.

"I was married." She said and looked away.

"He cheated, huh? No good men. It's a shame-"

"Don't you ever talk about Sesshoumaru like that in your entire life!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry, but cheating men are-"

"He died." She said and burst into tears.

"He was murdered." Rin whispered. Jeff looked in total shock. She whispered it over and over again.

"He was murdered." She looked down the whole time. Then she began to walk. She grabbed her sword and pulled off her kimono and there was her demon slayer outfit. She once again put her sword in it's shealth and let her hair down.

"Um...Rin...are you ok?" Jeff asked extremely scared. Rin leaned back her head and brought it back up. Her now amber eyes burned a whole in his.

"Don't fuck with me." She said with a voice no longer hers. She walked out and left a very shaken Jeff. The night was darker than most and thunder and lightening threatened the sky. Rin walked with no fear to the forest.

"I shall take the risk." Her deep voice said. 'No Sesshoumaru! Be careful!' Rin screamed to her now uncontrollable body.

"I will, my love." The body said as it kept walking.

"Where is Rin, Jeff?????" Kagome yelled holding him by the shirt.

"She...she started acting weird and her eyes turned gold like...and she grabbed a sword..and she walked outside..." Jeff spit out slowly.

"Oh my God! You didn't stop her!!!! Where did she head towards?!?!?!" She yelled with now Inuyasha behind her.

"What...is that?...Oh my.." Jeff said still shaken.

"My husband! Now where did Rin go?!?!?!" She yelled again.

"That way..." He said pointing towards the East.

"Kagura's...castle...Did she talk about Sesshoumaru's death?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...why?" Jeff asked. Kagome started to run after her. Then Inuyasha turned to Jeff and growled, then ran after Kagome.

"Get on we can go faster." He said as Kagome jumped on his back and they began to run. 'Please Rin and Sesshoumaru, have mercy on her.' Kagome thought as they ran through the forest towards the castle. Rin stood infront of the rusty, old looking castle. Kagura had ruined the castle once it was in her hands.

"Oh my God..." Sesshoumaru's voice said. 'Yeah. Everyone lost respect for the land.' Rin said to him in her body.

"Get ready for a fight. Just hang in there." Sesshoumaru said and walked her body to the side of the caslt.e He climbed the newly grown vines and took the sword and drew a circle large enough for Rin's body to fit through. He got in quietly and sucessfully. He quietly creeped to her room and smirked. Some servant was in her bed.

"Figures." He whispered and opened the door quietly. "Get ready." He whispered again. Rin prepared herself for the pain. 'I'm ready.' She said. She wanted to hold him and kiss him so badly. Just to feel his skin next to hers once more. Sesshoumaru growled loudly waking up Kagura.

"What...Wh...Wha...Are you doing here, Rin?" She asked as she sat up and grabbed a robe.

"It's Rin and Sesshoumaru, wench." Sesshoumaru said and got into fighting stance. He squeezed her body's hand in a fist. 'Rin, I love you.' He said to her in her head. Rin wanted to cry, but was speechless. Her body punched Kagura and Kagura punched back. Her body and Kagura fought continsouly. Rin could just sit in her body and feel the pain. Pain run through her body. 'Aw...' She cried in her mind. Then the tears ran down her face. 'Those are not my tears.' She thought. 'Sesshoumaru...' Her body drop kicked Kagura and her lip started to bleed. She fell to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry! Your soul and powers are supposed to be mine! It had to be done!" She yelled from the floor.

"Bitch!" Sesshoumaru kicked her in the stomach. Kagura flew open her fan and cut Rin's body. 'AWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh my God!!!' Rin screamed in pain. But no one could hear her baring pain, but Sesshoumaru. Her body fell back on the wall. The servant was long gone, not wanting to get hurt.

"What my darling? Rin's body to weak?" Kagura asked and smirked.

"You know, Kagura. I never loved nor liked you. Our marriage was going to be forced. Land...was needed." Sesshoumaru said holding the bruise on Rin's body.

"Oh really? What about our night of passion? Huh Sesshoumaru? Did you explain to your little sweetheart that?" Kagura said evily. All the emtional and physical pain rushed in at once. 'Sesshoumaru...' She said. Sesshoumaru just kept her body still.

Hey! I decided since I've got a few days for my break I might as well throw in another chapter! yay me! Anywayz this chapter was going to have a song in it, but I already did a one shot with the same song so I changed my mind. But if it helps you can read this chapter with the song 'My All' by Mariah Carey in your mind. I might do one more chapter then update again in like 2 months but if not I see you again in about 2 months! Please review!!!!!!! (pretty please with a cherry on top)

Love Life Please


End file.
